In semiconductor factories or the like, transportation systems for large articles such as FOUPs and transportation systems for small articles such as reticle cassettes are often provided separately. The reticle is a mask for light exposure. For example, the reticle is transported between a reticle magazine and an exposure apparatus. In occasions such as when model types are changed, and it becomes necessary to use a reticle which is not present in the reticle magazine, the reticle needs to be transported, e.g., manually. This is because, in comparison with the transportation system for FOUPs, in the transportation system for reticle cassettes, the transportation amount is small, the travel route is limited in a bay or the like, and long distance transportation is not possible.